Um dia depois da batalha
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Como o título sugere, um dia depois da trégua de 12 dias Aquiles volta da batalha e encontra Briseida à sua espera. Tudo vai bem, até que uma confusão leva a coisas que precisavam ser ditas.


Então, eu estava vendo a reprise da Casa das Sete Mulheres, e a cena em que o Corte Real vai atrás da Rosário, ela fica toda feliz pensando que é o Estevão, o abraça e ele também fica feliz e surpreso até que ela o chama de "Estevão" me inspirou a fazer uma história com essa mesma cena, usando uma frase que Corte Real diz a Rosário: "Mas, para minha desgraça, gosto de ti", só invertendo a ordem das últimas palavras. Antes de começar, só alguns esclarecimentos para quem não é familiar com alguns termos usados na Ilíada:

Mirmídones = Mirmidões, os guerreiros que formavam o exército de Aquiles.

Pelida/Peleio = filho de Peleu

Filho de Menécio = Pátroclo (embora dê para entender no contexto)

Aquivos = gregos

Destino aparece com letra maiúscula porque também era entendido como um deus, anterior até aos doze deuses do Olimpo, e todos os deuses e homens estavam atrelados às decisões dele.

A linguagem da história usa um pouco da linguagem da Ilíada, adaptando algumas expressões como "sentir o coração acalentar-se no peito" e pegando outras como "alegrar-se em seu íntimo", assim como palavras que eu aprendi lá: "agastado", "dileto" (achei melhor usar só um pouco dessa linguagem, a escrita fluiu mais).

Um tempo depois da trégua de 12 dias que seguiu os funerais de Heitor domador de cavalos, mais sereno Aquiles voltava da batalha, e ao chegar ao lugar onde estava o acampamento dos Mirmídones, viu Briseida do lado de fora, como se estivesse esperando-o.

Deteve-se enquanto os companheiros iam para as suas tendas. Ela abriu um terno sorriso, ficando aliviada ao ve-lo chegar.

Ele lhe sorriu de volta, ela correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou. Ele sentiu seu coração acalentar-se no peito como se os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, cálidos, o tocassem, sorria abraçando-a de volta, alegrando-se em seu íntimo ao ouvi-la suspirar aliviada.

"Ah, graças aos deuses que estás bem, querido Pátroclo", ela disse, e ao ouvir tais palavras o Pelida mudou de expressão, franzindo o cenho encarou-a:

"Pátroclo?", indagou não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

Briseida também pôs-se confusa ao ouvir o que havia dito. "Briseida, que queres dizer com isto?"

Não tivera intenção de zombar de Aquiles nem da memória de Pátroclo. Queria muito aos dois, a Pátroclo como companheiro caríssimo, e a Aquiles como seu senhor. Temendo que o Peleio pudesse pensar mal dela, recompôs-se e lhe dirigiu estas palavras:

"Perdoe-me, nobre Pelida. Não foi minha intenção ofender a ti ou ao dileto Pátroclo.", disse esforçando-se em conter o seu receio. "Tenho-lhes grande afeição. Talvez tenha sido a falta que faz o filho de Menécio que me fez dizer o seu nome..."

"Briseida", ele a interrompeu, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, "Eu acredito em tuas palavras."

Mais aliviada, ela continuou fitando-o. Mantinha o cenho franzido, mas não estava agastado, estava sério, agora com a cabeça erguida. "Eu poderia ter me afeiçoado a inúmeras mulheres. Mas, para minha desgraça, é de ti que gosto."

Ficou a um tempo surpresa por Aquiles dizer-lhe isto, depois de ter sido ela pivô de uma briga que levou aos rumos que o embate havia tomado, mas também inquieta por haver dito que sua afeição por ela era sua desgraça .

"De ti, que o Destino fez cativa nessa guerra. Que depois fez objeto de discórdia entre mim e Agamemnon. E não tendo ido eu à luta, custou-me a perda do caro Pátroclo."

O azul de seus olhos, que já havia refletido a ira, a tristeza, a inquietação, e por que não alguns momentos de ternura, agora não estava agitado em seu olhar sério.

Ela então falou com voz mansa, também fitando-o intensamente: "Muito me agrada que atribuas o que se passou ao Destino, nobre Aquiles, e não à minha vontade. Sei que mais que todos sofreste a perda de Pátroclo, e a ira te cegou, como disseste. Pátroclo também me era companheiro dileto, me alegra poder dizer-te isto, assim como que para meu infortúnio, custaram-me dolorosas perdas esta guerra, mas para meu alento, tenho a ti como meu senhor." Com a feição serena, fez uma curta reverência e voltou para o acampamento dos Mirmídones.

Aquiles a acompanhou com o olhar, que agora era inquieto. Seus olhos, ainda sob o cenho franzido, tinham a cor ligeiramente embaçada pelas lágrimas por lembrar do amigo valoroso.

Mais tarde, estando Briseida na frente da tenda do Pelida e quase entrando, Aquiles aproximando-se a passos largos a chamou:

"Briseida."

Voltando-se, viu que ele estava na sua frente, ainda de armadura e com as mesmas feições. Parou como estava, um tanto receosa do que ele lhe diria.

Ele estendeu uma mão e tocou com o polegar uma de suas róseas faces. Ela sentiu-se estremecer levemente de ansiedade com o calor, ainda que suave, que recebia do seu toque, seus olhos castanhos traduziam no brilho mais intenso a sua agitação. Sério, ele disse:

"Me alegra que estejas aqui."

E entrou na tenda. Briseida ficou ali, ainda sentindo o calor daquele leve toque em seu rosto, como há muito não sentia o calor dele, do homem que era o maior dos guerreiros aquivos, que atacavam Tróia de fortes muralhas e as cidades aliadas, mas a quem aprendera a adorar como cativa. Pensava que depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, ele não lhe teria a mesma afeição depois dos dias mais turbulentos daquele embate, que não poupava nenhum dos lados, mas viu que depois dos dias mais turbulentos daquele embate, que não poupava nenhum dos lados, ainda restava um pouco de ternura. Assim, ao final do dia, fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso; sentiu aquele toque como o afago dos últimos raios de sol.


End file.
